Flapping Flippers
by PureKagome
Summary: Based on this prompt from @yetmoreprompts on Tumblr: He threw nets into the sea, never expecting to catch something over than fish. Pulling on a large pair of rubber gloves, he sighed and the turned, getting ready to dump the fish on the deck. His eyes widened slightly. No wonder the net felt so full. Possibly more to come so follow to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** : someone kill me this is… I don't know. Possibly more later.  
_  
Leaning back in his lounge chair, Inuyasha flipped through an old magazine, slowly sipping a beer.

Checking his watch, he stood, moving towards the crank that would pull up the net. It had been 4 hours. There should be plenty of fish in there by now.

Flipping his hair up in a sloppy bun and tightening the straps of his overalls over his shoulders, he turned the crank, dragging the net up from the sea.

The net was extremely heavy and was pulling the boat down just a bit as the rope pulled up the net.

Having to use both arms, the net emerged. He tied the rope around a hook on the wall closest to him, securing it. His ears swiveled at the sound of fish flapping around. It didn't sound like a lot.

Pulling on a large pair of rubber gloves, he sighed and the turned, getting ready to dump the fish on the deck. His eyes widened slightly. No wonder the net felt so full

A shimmering white tail reflected the sunlight as it swished slowly. Her arms were closed over her chest in an irritated manner. Her dark black hair was sopping wet and still dripping onto the gills flapping on her neck. Probably the only thing keeping her alive.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kagome?

"Put me back in the water."

"OK."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _Back by popular demand on Tumblr! Hope y'all like it! I'll probably do another chapter at some point_

 _4 weeks earlier_

Inuyasha swore loudly as he tripped over one of the nets, his foot slipping into the hole cut into the side.

For the past two weeks, when he pulled up his nets, there would be no fish inside and a large hole that appeared to have been cut with a knife. At first he thought the net was caught on a sharp rock or something but when he moved to a different spot about 2 kilometers away, it continued to happen. He caught no fish which meant no pay check which meant relying on Miroku and random jobs he managed to pick up. It was not enjoyable. He was determined to figure out how his nets were being sabotaged. Whoever it was had better be prepared to pay dearly.

He had just cast the net out a few minutes ago with fake fish thrown at the bottom of it. It wouldn't be long now.  
T

he rope that attached to the net twitched and he immediately sprang up over to the crank, pulling up the net. The rope shook violently, vibrations spreading up along it.  
He growled as he had to use both arms to rotate the crank. Whatever was in the net was unusually heavy.

The signature splash of water was heard as the net rose over the surface of the water. He barely could restrain his added strength with his growing anger. Hastily, he locked the crank in place, so that the net would not fall back into the sea. He stomped over to the edge of the boat and peered over, his ears glowing with anger.

"You've got some nerve, you-" The beginning of his angry tirade came to an abrupt halt as his eyes widened.  
A girl sat in the bottom of his net. Her impossibly black hair was soaked and clinging to her bare shoulders and running on and on down her back. Tiny droplets of water slid down the slender column of her neck, catching on the gills flapping soundlessly. Two large white shells, freckled with colorful spots covered her breasts, all held together with thin strands of seaweed. A shimmering white tail curled up behind her, scales visible as they flickered in the sunlight. Her eyes shown a peering light blue, putting the color of the waves reaching towards the net to shame. A tiny, dainty hand clutched the thick rope of her imprisonment, the other placed across her thin waist and latching onto the other side of her body. On her right forearm was what looked like tribal tattoos, showing intricate designs and black stripes, and on her left wrist was a bracelet of blue beads and small shells.

She had a worried but calm expression on her face, eyes glancing upward up at him. Had she been the one cutting his nets?

"Uh, hi." She said lamely, smiling shyly. His ears twitched as her voice filled them. They instantly caught the girl's attention.

"Hanyou?" He glared at her.

"Yah yah, drag me all you wa-"

"I haven't seen one in forever! Your ears are so cute! And your eyes are so beautiful!" His cheeks lit up in a bright pink and she giggled.

"Keh. Well I haven't seen a lot of mermaids around so I guess that makes us even." He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, the blush still dusted across his face.

"That's because my people are few in numbers. We merpeople are hunted for our scales. That's like asking a unicorn to come out in broad daylight." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, like it was obvious.

"Well if yer, so good at hidin, then how did I catch you?" His eyes narrowed and he almost heard the catch in her breathe over the thrashing of the ocean waves and the rocking of his boat.

"Uh, well you see-"

"Oh wait. Is it maybe because you keep cutting up all my nets!?" He leaned further over the side of the vessel, his hands tightly grasping the edge.

"H-How do you know it was me!? It could have been a diver messing with you or something!" She crossed her arms indignantly.

"Because I can see a sharp rock in your hand!" He pointed to the rock in her hand and she blushed this time, embarrassed she'd been caught.

"OK, so maybe it was me. But fishermen like you are taking all the fish from this region! We need them in the ecosystem!"

"Yah, well I need to eat and pay my rent and for that to happen I need to bring back at least 10 kilograms of fish a week to get my paycheck so I can LIVE!" He said all in one breath, throwing his arms over his head, exasperated and nearly causing him to end up in the water. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Well I guess can see how that could be a problem."

"Oh you don't say." He added sarcastically.

"How about this. You can keep fishing but, every week you need to pick a different spot. At least 10 kilometers apart. How's that? Good? Great. Now put me back in the water before I'm flapping around uselessly with my gills gross and crusty!" He would have retorted if not for the strained tone of her voice. He quickly ran to the crank and unlocked it, letting the net fall back into the water with a loud splash.

He returned to the side of the boat to see the mermaid with a relaxed look on her face as water pressed comfortable against her gills. Her hair danced around her on the current as she used her tail to propel herself into a beautiful spin, bubbles escaping her mouth when she let out an amused cry, that he was unable to hear. He allowed himself to lean his cheek against his palm, his arm propped up against the ledge of the ship.

She popped her head back up over the surface of the water and he blinked in surprise.

"Thanks. I feel much better. Maybe I'll see you around. I'm Kagome by the way."

"Tch. I hope not. That would mean you're not doing a very good job of hiding." He smirked and she glared at him.

"Whatever. Later, Inuyasha." She dove under the water, her tail flapping and splashing him.

"Hey!" He heard her laugh as her head popped up again and she waved.

"How'd she know my name?" He murmured as he waved back. Shrugging it off, he set about picking up a newspaper and a beer, waiting for fish to fill his net.

"Wait a sec." Reeling in the net, he found a large hole cut in the side where his name had been stitched into the rope.

"Damn it!"


End file.
